The Blue Star
by Demonic Kagome
Summary: There's a new Gargoyle in Manhattan, i wonder how will things wind up with her around?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of these characters or their shows, sometimes I just feel like crying. T-T**

**-Chapter 1-**

A stone statue sat in the middle of a small seating area of central park in the city of New York. Not many took much notice of it, I mean who would? After all it is just a statue; isn't it?

Its appearance was that of a petit but fully developed female wearing an old halter styled top and a skirt tied to her waist by what appeared to be an obi a sword strapped to her left hip. But that is where her human likeness ended. She stood on clawed feet with three toes. The muscles of her body were well-toned, giving a glimpse of the strength they held. Her hands held four claws each.

Large bat like wings stretched out behind her with a single small finger like appendage at the first joint. Her tail curled close to her feet. Her face was heart shaped with two slightly long pointed ears, a small nose, full plump lips and unseeing eyes. The bangs of her hair framed her face as her air was gathered into two pony tails, one on each side of her head that reached her hips. A pair of small curved horns stuck out from the top of her head.

In her arms she carried a small stone kitten; however there was something strange about this kitten that no one ever notices as they never take the time to look at the details. This cat possessed two stone tails.

The sun set on the day that marked the 500th year to pass since one of the worlds' most crucial yet unknown battles took place. As the last rays disappeared from the sky a light shone on the forehead of the statue in the park as cracks appeared in its skin and the skin of the cat held in the its grasp.

The statues eyes glowed white as the stone broke off revealing sunset orange skin and raven black hair with a blue tint to it. The being beneath the stone flexed the muscles of her body and let off a roaring yawn. And there standing where the statue once stood was a young female Gargoyle; her clothing was colored midnight blue as was the handle of her sword. The glow of her eyes and forehead faded to reveal sapphire eyes and a similarly colored star made out of two squares on her forehead.

A disgruntled mew at her side caught her attention and she turned to see a small cream and black colored kitten that looked a lot like the kitten she was holding as a statue shake off the remaining flakes of stone from its fur. She smiled sheepishly showing off white fangs, "Sorry Kilala, it's an involuntary reflex when I wake up." The kitten Kilala rolled her large and unusual red eyes before leaping onto her shoulder and rubbing her head against the Gargoyle's cheek, purring in forgiveness.

She giggled at the action and lifted Kilala off of her shoulders holding her in place she answered Kilala's questioning look, "We need to take a look around, see where we are." With that she leaped into a tree and pushed off of it, when she was clear of the tree she unfurled her wings and glided on the air currents allowing them to take her high above the area they awoke from towards the nearest rooftop close to them. The Gargoyle looked around at the surrounding buildings and listened to the loud noise as Kilala took in the sights around them.

Kagome snapped her fingers in realization, she knew where they were; they were in New York City. She had never been there before but she knew it from the pictures and videos she had seen about it from her world studies class. Kagome then took a running leap from the building she was standing on and glided through the skies telling Kilala about the city while trying to find an abandoned building for them to say in.

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Next Afternoon<span>**

Elisa Maza stood staring at the podium that used to hold one of the parks oldest statues around it were flakes of stone scattered all around it. She crouched down and picked up a large flake of the stone, scrutinizing it. 'I have a feeling that that statue wasn't a statue.' She pocketed it and stood giving the podium one last look before heading back to the station before the Gargoyles woke up so she could tell them what she found out.

Elisa reached the top just as the Gargoyles woke up from their stone slumber and walked into the clock tower. Before they could greet her Elisa interrupted them, "Guys something important's happened." Immediately the Gargoyles were on edge.

Goliath was quick to go to her, "What happened Elisa?" He looked her over for injury only to see that she was fine.

She gave him a small smile, "I'm fine Goliath. But I just came back from Central Park, one of the statues has been reported stolen." The Gargoyles relaxed.

"Um Elisa, isn't this sort of thing your job." Brooklyn questioned. Lexington nodded his head in agreement.

"Brooklyn's right Elisa, I'm sure you'll be able to catch the thief."

Elisa shook her head, "That's just it though Lex, I don't think that the statue was stolen." This perked the Gargoyles curiosity.

Hudson stepped forward, "And what makes you say that lass?" Elisa placed her hand in her pocket and pulled out the piece of stone from her pocket and held it up for them to see.

"There were these pieces of stone all around the podium where the statue was, just like when you guys wake up." Goliath took the piece of stone and held close so that he could examine the piece of stone like Elisa had before.

'Could it be, could there really be another Gargoyle here in Manhattan?'

* * *

><p>The Gargoyles had been searching for the past week for the supposed Gargoyle for a week and decided to take a break for the night. Goliath, Broadway, Lexington and Brooklyn glided over the roof tops towards the Central Park. Suddenly sounds of gun fire started up below them; looking down their eyes widened in surprise. There was an unconscious form surrounded by Xanatos's hired thugs. Standing partially over the unconscious form was a large cream and black colored twin tailed saber toothed cat, trying to ward them off with its ferocious roar.<p>

The Gargoyles were quick to take action and dove down taking out the mercenaries and scaring the rest of them off. A loud growl sounded behind them reminding them of the strange large cat that was standing behind them still. They turned to face it and saw its hackles raised; its face savage with the snarl of warning.

Goliath took a small step forward crouching slightly to be eye level with the creature, he spoke in a calm voice, "You do not need to fear us, we only want to help you and your friend." The cat's hackles slowly fell as did the snarl, the cat seemed to scrutinize the Gargoyle before it before cautiously took in his scent. Seemingly satisfied with whatever it was checking the cat moved to the figure behind it and nudged them with its nose softly whining.

The Gargoyles were finally able to get a good look at the one that the cat was protecting and what they saw shocked them. The cat was protecting a young petit female Gargoyle **(I won't describe her again)** her cheeks were slightly flushed and her breathing was heavy. They rushed to her side and Brooklyn placed his hand against her forehead, he started to panic at feeling her temperature, "Goliath she has a fever."

"We need to get her back to the clock tower." Goliath turned to the cat that was watching them closely, "Will you allow use to help her?" The cat locked eyes with him and nodded its consent. Goliath scooped the young Gargoyle into his arms as the trio attempted to get a hold of the large cat but it just kept moving out of their reach,

"How are we supposed to carry the cat their if it won't let us grab it?" as if in answer to Broadway's question flame lit up around the ankles and the ends of the cats twin tails as it leapt up into the air and hovered their stunning the Gargoyles.

"It can fly!?" Lex exclaimed, none of them had ever seen anything like it.

"It seems today is just full of surprises." Goliath mused.

* * *

><p><strong>I have just found out about this tv show and i have to say that it's pretty good and it gave me my inspiration! Just can't help myself teehee ;D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**The void I feel in my heart is from not owning anything to do with Inuyasha and Gargoyles. (Depression) **

**-****Chapter 2-**

It was nearing sunrise and the female Gargoyle had yet to awaken. They found this concerning, after all her fever had already broken. She slept peacefully lying against the large cat that she had been placed against when they had first arrived to the clock tower at the cat's silent insistence.

The trio hadn't really taken their eyes off of her since they arrived even when they were playing video games (Brooklyn and Lexington) or cooking (Broadway) their eyes would stray to her causing Hudson to shake his head, 'Oh to be young again.' "All right you three time to get into position, th' lass won't be wakin' till tonight after a nice long stone sleep just like the rest of us."

They all looked back at her and moved to go outside as Goliath returned from the library (Seems to be his favorite place to be so why not, after all I did kind of forget about him) and got into position as the rays of the sun touched their flesh turning it to stone.

* * *

><p>As the sun's light faded cracks began to appear on the Gargoyles stone skin, and they stretched causing the cracked stone to fall from their bodies as they let out roaring yawns and hopped down from their respective places, pausing when they heard purring and giggling. They went through the door way and saw their 'patient' pinned under the cat as it nuzzled her cheek with its snout.<p>

It brought a smile to each of their faces to see the touching scene. Goliath took a step forward catching the attention of the girl Gargoyle who starred at them with big doe sapphire eyes from behind the cats front leg, he gave her a small smile as he held out his hand to her, "My name is Goliath and this is my clan, we found you last night while you were being attacked. We brought you and your friend here to recover."

She gently placed her hand in his and let him help her up. She gave him a smile in return, "Thank you. My name is Kagome and this is Kilala. I am in your dept; I'd hate to think what they could have done with us."

"You owe us nothing; we are always willing to help a fellow Gargoyle in need."

"Yeah that's what it means to be a Gargoyle after all." Broadway spoke up.

"What… it means… to be a… Gargoyle?" She spoke slowly.

Hudson grew concerned, "Aye, is there something wrong lass?"

Her wings drooped slightly then wrapped around her shoulders acting like a cloak, "I…I don't know anything about my heritage, I was raised by a human family who found me after I hatched." This surprised the five males, what could have happened to her clan then? Then another thought struck them, 'What happened to the humans who raised her?' As if sensing their question she seemed to grow sadder, "A Christian Extremist saw me gliding over the shrine one night, he convinced others that my family were Devil worshippers and they set fire to the house while I was away, I couldn't save them."

Tears formed and fell from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around herself, remembering the smiling faces of her mother, grandfather and little brother (I'm not sure how the Gargoyles age so in my version they age the same as a human child, then it slows once they become adolescents/teenagers). The Gargoyles looked on in sympathy and anger; they understood how it felt to have your family destroyed all too well.

Bronx whined and nudged her thigh with his head succeeding in getting her attention. She smiled at the dog like Gargoyle and crouched down to pet him, taking a deep breath she spoke again, "It's been hard but I know that they would want me to go on and not hunt down those that killed them for revenge."

Lexington spoke, "But they took your families lives; they should get what they deserve."

"No; if I did that then I would be no better than the killers, revenge won't bring back those who have died and it won't make you feel better."

Hudson smiled, "Aye, those are wise words lass. Things like revenge only bring more pain into th' world." Lex felt ashamed of his words.

"I'm sorry."

Kagome smiled at him, "It's okay, you're not the first to think or say those words and you certainly won't be the last. At least I still have Kilala; we've been friends for a long time." She turned to her feline friend and held her arms out; almost immediately Kilala erupted into a ball of fire which shrunk and went out as fast as it happened, there standing in the place of the large cat was a much smaller kitten version of it.

"Mew." She leapt up into her arms and snuggled in for a cat nap. Again the Gargoyles were caught by surprise; obviously they knew that Kilala was no ordinary cat, but now they can see just how different she is with her ability to change her size and fly. Seeing the shock on their faces caused Kagome to giggle. Before turning to them and bowing, "Thank you for your help, but we need to head out so that I can find a safe place to rest for the day when the sun rises."

"Wait!" All turned to look at Brooklyn, all the clan members looking at him strangely. If you looked close enough you would see that his cheeks became a darker shade of red than normal as he cleared his throat, "Why don't you stay here with our clan, what do you think Goliath?"

"Oh no we couldn't, you all just met us; we can't possibly intrude on all of you."

"Nay lass, after all you said it yourself, you don't have anywhere to go." Goliath smiled,

"Hudson is right; we will not turn our backs on you, if you want there is a place for the both of you here." Kagome's eyes filled with tears once more but this time in happiness. She smiled brightly and hugged Kilala closer,

"Yes, thank you."

"Mew!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>-1 Month Later-<span>**

Kagome followed Elisa's car from the air; she had to admit that she felt like she had finally found her place. Before she had felt like there was something missing no matter how happy she was, but now she has found it. The evening that they found her she was introduced to Elisa Maza. Kagome took an instant liking to the woman and has since come to view her as a sister. Shortly after joining them she told the Gargoyles her and Kilala's story.

(Imagine it as the normal Inuyasha story line, only with them knowing that Kagome isn't human except for Naraku; and Kagome having a necklace that allowed her to take a human form whenever she needed to. Kagome isn't Kikyo's reincarnation; her soul just attached to Kagome's when it felt it's purity in an effort to keep the jewel pure and created her powers as a result. Kagome didn't fall in love with Inuyasha; Sesshomaru trained Kagome in martial arts, swordsmanship and in using her powers. At the end of the final battle Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Sesshomaru were the only ones to survive. Kagome purified the jewel out of existence and in thanks Midoriko placed Kagome into a stone slumber for five hundred years till it reached Kagome's time where she would awaken. Her necklace disappeared and Kilala decided to be placed under the stone sleep with Kagome. Kagome asked Sesshomaru to raise Shippo who had been left in the village.)

They listened to the story with open minds and when she was finished they shared their own hardships with her, telling her about their clan's betrayal, waking up 1000 years after that, Demona, MacBeth, Xanatos and the pack as well as Dr. Sevarious and the Mutates and Thailog.

They came up to the Gen-U-Tech building and the guard let Elisa in after stating that she had just missed Dr. Sevarious. Making sure that the guard wasn't looking Kagome swooped down into the parking lot where Elisa stood holding a brief case and wrapped her wings around herself like a cloak, seeing the name on the case she spoke, "Guess the guard was right, we did miss him."

Elisa nodded her head, "Yeah, but the question is who found him first?"

* * *

><p>Kagome waited on the roof as while Elisa and the guard checked the security footage for whoever took the 'good' doctor. She swooped down to her car as Elisa rushed out, "I'm guessing you know who did it."<p>

Elisa had a grim look on her face as she nodded, I'll tell you about it on the way, for now get in, we'll get there faster."

They reached the old Cyber-Biotics underground lab where the mutates were first made. "I really dislike working with someone hanging over my shoulder." He turned and saw Kagome and Elisa standing behind them in he doorway, "Oh, wonderful now there's three of you, and one of you's a new Gargoyle, oh joy." Goliath turned to see Elisa; Kagome had already moved into the room and was looking around.

"How did you find me?"

Elisa stepped forward, "When I found out you had taken Sevarious I knew you would need a place for him to work, where else would you go?" Goliath turned his head back to Sevarious.

"Don't stop on our behalf Doctor." At this point Kagome was out of sight as she looked around the large room.

The Doctor continued working, "Goliath, you've kidnapped this man; what were you thinking?"

"You were in so much pain that I couldn't stand by and do nothing; besides, I feared what would happen if Talon got to Sevarious first. I doubt if the Doctor would have survived long enough to find a cure."

"We're not gonna get a cure this way either. We can't trust Sevarious; how would we know if this cure was safe, who would we test it on?" She placed her hands on his wing clad chest, "Look, I know your heart was in the right place, but this isn't the answer. Even if it works the ends can't justify the means. That's the way Xanatos behaves, not you."

Goliath sighed, "You're right of course, we'll release him." Sevarious turned around with a vile containing a green liquid in his hand.

"By George, I think I've-" he was then interrupted by the door being smashed open by an angry humanoid panther-bat hybrid. Kagome guessed this was Elisa's brother Derek now known as Talon.

"Elisa! I knew Goliath and Sevarious were in this together, but I can't believe you're helping them."

Elisa tried to reason with him, "Derek, that's not how it is. Listen to me." But no, he wasn't going to listen to her when he believed his trust in her was betrayed. He charged Goliath savagely growling as he attacked him.

"Derek no, stop it!" Sevarious seemed to be enjoying the turn of events as he tried to make a break for it as Elisa rushed to Goliath and Talon determined to try and stop them from fighting. Kagome stopped herself from going after the doctor when she saw the three other mutates come through and the brown one up front grab him. "Going somewhere Doc?"

The Tiger one rushed to where Talon was fighting when Kagome made her move; she leapt up and delivered a spinning kick to the back of the Tiger's head knocking him down surprising the mutates, weren't there only six Gargoyles? She focused on her task of holding the Tiger down that she didn't notice the brown one charging up a blast which hit her in the center of her back knocking her unconscious before Elisa could warn her. The brown one grabbed her with his other arm as Talon knocked his sister off of his arm, "Stay back Elisa, I'm finishing this once and for all; Claw hold her." Claw grabbed her and kept a tight grip on her so that she wouldn't get loose.

Talon ran at Goliath and lifted him above his head and threw him into a wall and buried him in pieces of rubble that broke from where his electric blasts hit around his slumped form.

"Bring Sevarious here, they can die together." The brown one shoved Sevarious towards claw. Elisa looked at Kagome's unconscious form and saw a pair of sapphire eyes discreetly looking back, seeing that she had her attention Kagome gave Elisa a small wink and closed her eyes enough for her to still see, but was still unnoticeable.

"No!"

The female Mutate started to panic, "Derek, you can't."

"He won't, this is the antidote. There's only enough for one, but I can make more; enough for each of you. All I want in return is my safety and my freedom."

"I'm long past caring about your antidote."

The brown one spoke up, "Me too, I like this body." Sevarious then got a close look at Talon's fangs.

"I just wanna see you pay for your crimes." The female reached out towards the vile,

"What about what we want? Please Derek; is your vengeance more important than our humanity?"

"Give it to her." Sevarious held the vile to his chest as if to keep it from the woman, Kagome became suspicious.

"Why let her take it, you deserve it more." Kagome thought that now was as good a time as any and twisted her body in a way that allowed her to escape the brown one's grip and stood off to the side keeping her eyes on him, "Nobody should take it; don't you find it suspicious that he seems so determined to have you use it?" she turned and pointed to Talon. Elisa shook off Claw,

"Yeah, if he's gonna make enough for everyone why should he care who takes it first?"

Derek's eye widened in realization "Their right, that's not a cure, its poison. He wants me out of the way." The Female Mutate seemed desperate as she snatched the vile from Sevarious,

"No it is a cure, it has to be." Seeing that he wasn't going to get Talon with his 'cure' Sevarious settled for trying to convince the girl that it was a cure.

"Of course it's a cure, you must trust me."

"I think that ship has sailed Doctor." They turned in time to see a black, silver and red robot blast the brown Mutate away from Sevarius. The robot was surrounded by plain black and silver ones with weapons trained on them; all of them looked like Goliath. The robot removed its head to reveal that it was robotic armor housing David Xanatos inside. "You always over play your hand Anton."

It was then that Talon realized the truth, his sister was right, Xanatos had been lying to them this whole time, "I don't believe it; Goliath wasn't Sevarious' partner, it was you all along!" Sevarious took this moment to make his way over to where Xanatos stood; obviously the safer place for him to stand, "I trusted you; you turned me into a monster and I defended you!" His eyes literally lowed with rage as he stepped forward only to be stopped by a blast aimed at his feet.

"I'm sorry things turned out this way. We'd all be happier if you remained in the dark, but I can't let you damage Anton. He's a bit of a bother, but his mind represents infinite possibilities. He's the scientist, you're just the experiment." Goliath finally made it to his feet rubbing his aching head after waking up from the pile of rubble, "Oh, hello Goliath; didn't even notice you there." His sights then landed on Kagome, "Oh and a new face, hello to you my dear." Her eyes glowed and a growl rumbled in her chest causing Xanatos to smirk as he turned to leave with the doctor and his robots.

Sevarious couldn't help one last dig, "You know that could be a vile of poison, of course there's only one way to find out."

Elisa placed her hand on her brother's shoulder as he dropped his face into his hands in shame, "Oh Elisa."

"Hush, it's alright."

The girl Mutate pulled the cork out of the vial, "He's just trying to scare us." She then went to drink it.

Talon went to stop her, "Maggie, no!" Kagome walked over to her and smacked the vial out of her hand causing it to smash on the floor. Maggie turned on her.

"Why did you do that?!" Kagome simply pointed at the spot where the vial smashed and Maggie's face became fixed in a look of pure shock and horror; where the vial had smashed the floor melted and created a deep hole.

"If you had drank that your insides would have melted in seconds." Maggie's shock faded away and her face fell into her hands as she sobbed in hopelessness. Kagome walked back over to Elisa and Goliath. Talon stepped forward to comfort her. He gently raised her chin with his clawed hand, "I can't live like this, I can't live like a monster."

"I'm a monster."

"But you're strong, stronger than me." She turned away from him, "I can't live this way." He placed his hand on here shoulder,

"I couldn't either." He turned her around again to face him, holding onto her shoulders, "Not without you; Maggie we're not strong alone, we're strong together." She smiled up at him.

"So what do we do now?"

"Return with me to the clocktower," They turned to face Goliath, "join my clan."

"You- you would except us. After how I treated you?" Kagome smiled in amusement,

"It doesn't really surprise me after all he and the others offered me and my friend Kilala a place in the clan after knowing me for about an hour."

Goliath nodded to her, "And Elisa is already part of our clan; that makes you all family."

"Thank you Goliath, but it seems I have my own clan," He put his arm round Maggie's shoulders and the other two stepped up, they each placed an arm on the one's next to them. "And my own family."

* * *

><p>Kagome sat on her sleeping perch, staring out at the horizon slowly petting Kilala who purred contently on her lap, 'I have a feeling difficult times are headed for us, but with our new family- no <em><strong>Clan<strong>_ standing beside each other then I believe we can get through it.' She looked at where the trio hopped up onto their sleeping perches her eyes drifting to a distinctive crimson back, she looked away, lightly blushing and stood as the sun's rays hit them, casting them into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm pleased with how this turned out. I forgot to write this last time, but please review. Your comments make my day when I read them. Thanks to those who do.<strong>


End file.
